New Gift
by Smurflovesicecream
Summary: A fanfic about one of the Cullens discovering a gift. Who is it?, Do they already have a gift? What is it? Read to find out.


**Disclaimer: If only, if only I should be so lucky to own Twilight. Unfortunately one is not so lucky to be Stephenie Meyer. I am that one. :[ **

**New Gift**

Chapter One: Change

-BPOV-

It has been four months since the Volturi left, four months since we last saw the Denali's. It will soon be time for us to move on, we plan on visiting Tanya before we move to Lower Hutt, Wellington, New Zealand, Land of the Long White Cloud. Wellington doesn't rain as much as Forks, but it has good cloud coverage. We were going to attend Hutt Valley High, the local public school. I'm rather nervous about what I will say to Charlie, I'll give him most of the truth but I think I will ask Alice for some help.

Edward, Renesmee and I just left the main house after a narrow escape of 'Bella Barbie' and late night shopping. Alice just doesn't have any boundaries. I was so glad when Jasper stepped in and saved me from hours of pure torture. It's not that I don't like shopping it's us that Alice takes it to a completely different level. Tonight I wanted to spend time with Edward once Renesmee was asleep.

I felt Renesmee move in my arms, her hand reaching toward my neck. _'Jacob'_.

"Honey, you can't go see Jacob now, it's night time."

She pouted and placed her hand on my neck. _'Jacob, Jacob, Jacob'_.

"You can see him in the morning Renesmee," Edward said firmly. "No buts about it"

Her forehead narrowed into an irresistible frown and she pouted even more. I was about to cave when Edward beckoned for Renesmee and I handed her to him. He gave her a stern look and ran ahead of me. I tried to keep up but now that I was almost passed the newborn phase and was gradually losing my extra strength, no more arm wrestling matches with Emmett, no way will I let him gain bragging and mocking privileges.

Seeing the cottage in the distance I tried began to sprint faster when something grabbed me from behind and planted a kiss on my forehead. "Edward!" I screamed, "Put me down."

"Sorry, love. No can do. If I had my way you would always be in my arms." He kissed me again, this time on my lips and I forgot that I was in his arms and kissed him back. He pulled back sooner than I wanted and said, "Let's get to bed."

He ran through the front door, closed it then continued onto our bedroom. He paused before we reached the bed and leant in to kiss me...

-EPOV-

I could see Bella was about to cave hence I beckoned to take Renesmee, she complied. I gave Renesmee a stern look and took off in the direction of the cottage; I could hear Bella's footsteps behind me get quieter as I soon outrun her. _'Daddy I want to see Jacob'_

"No Renesmee, you need to sleep and Jacob needs to sleep end of story."

The full moon smiled down upon us. Though unnecessary Renesmee reached up and placed her hand on my neck. _'A large russet brown wolf howling at the moon, Jacob'._ In the distance I heard a wolf howl.

I ignored Renesmee. Before long we arrived at the cottage. I opened the red door and headed for Renesmee's room. She was nearly unconscious, but was still thinking about Jacob. I don't care that Renesmee loves Jacob and vice versa but if I can help it he will not be coming to New Zealand with us. I placed Renesmee in her bed as she had succumbed. I could hear Bella's footsteps far in the distance.

I ran out the front door leaving it open and hid behind a tree. Bella ran straight passed me without noticing, I would have thought that she would have caught my scent. I quietly snuck up behind her and picked her up in the bridal position and kissed her forehead.

"Edward! Put me down." She screamed

"Sorry, love. No can do. If I had my way you would always be in my arms." I planted another kiss on her, this time on her lips. She stopped squirming and began to kiss back. I really wish that I could hear her thoughts but that takes concentration on her part, no distractions and she was going to be very distracted tonight. I pulled back, and she pouted. "Let's get to bed." I said.

I sprinted through the open front door with Bella in my arms, I don't know how I ever deserved one such as great as her. I paused to close the door then continued onto our bedroom. I paused before we reached the bed listening to Renesmee's dreams, still more Jacob with occasional Bella, Alice and myself. I leant down to kiss Bella...

-APOV-

"Come on Bella, there is late night shopping to do"

"No way Alice," she protested, "I am not going shopping."

She's such a party pooper. She won't even touch the satin and silk garments that would look perfect on her. Next time we go shopping she is not buying any denim or cotton!

Edward glared at me. Sorry Edward it's the truth.

"Bella, the Porsche is waiting." I went to grab her arm when Jasper spoke up.

"Alice, I need to get some things, I'll go with you instead of Bella."

Ohhh, I don't know what I did to deserve him. He is the sweetest husband any woman would dream of and I get all to myself.

"Thanks Jazz," I reached up to kiss him.

After a few minutes, "Eh em, don't you guys have shopping to do?" Emmett questioned.

"Right," I said, "Sorry Bella― where's Bella?"

"They left just before your lip-locking session," Emmett answered.

"Come on honey," Jasper said pulling me toward the garage.

________________________________________________________________________________

We arrived in LA in a matter of hours. We got out of the car and headed into the mall. I was in my element, GUCCI, Coco Chanel, Hermes...

"Jazz, lets go into this store," I said while pulling him toward GUCCI.

"Alright Alice," he replied letting me drag him toward the store.

We were almost at the store entrance when everything went black...


End file.
